yardipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Global Backyard Wrestling Nation
Global Backyard Wrestling Nation, abbreviated as "GBYWN" or "GBYWNation", is a backyard wrestling alliance of federations (dubbed "territories") around the world, created in 2009, utilizing championships originally created in Global Backyard Wrestling News and Battle Born Wrestling. It is the largest and most recognizable backyard wrestling alliance in the world. History Prelude (2008-2009) June 2008 saw the very first GBYWN World Champion crowned in Shooter, officially kicking off the Global Backyard Wrestling News alliance of federations around he globe. December of 2008 saw a second alliance emerge in Battle Born Wrestling, an alliance that quickly organized many of the promotions GBYWNews had not taken under their umbrella. Both promotions utilized their own championships, including laying claim to their own World Title, which was defended throughout their circuits. The merger (2009) The summer of 2009 saw a major blur in the lines between the BBW & GBYWNews alliances. As various federations were meeting more for interpromotional events, those federations began to utilize both BBW and GBYWNews titles. By the end of the year, the alliances were almost indistinguishable from one another, thus GBYWNews President Cam and BBW chairman Rad Hazard officially decided to merge their alliances together and relaunch under a new name. November 25, 2009 saw the debut of the Global Backyard Wrestling Nation. Throughout the next several months, federations would rename their BBW and GBYWNews title under the GBYWNation banner, though the BBW World Title would survive until being unified with the GBYWN World title in November 2012. GBYWNation Inducted Alliance The GBYWNation alliance is currently operated by Chairman Rad Hazard. The current federations under the GBYWN banner, dubbed “GBYWN Territories”, include: *Bethlehem Xtreme Wrestling / BXW - Allentown, PA *Brutal Back Breaking Wrestling / 3BW - Hanover, PA *Elite Wrestling Association / EWA - Middlesex County, NJ *Ocean County Wrestling Society / OCWS - Beachwood, NJ. *Backyard Kamikaze Wrestling / BKW - Upstate, NY *Iconic Wrestling Circuit / IWC - CT *Midwest Wrestling Alliance / MWA - Chicago, IL, Quincy, IL & Greenville, IN *Dead or Alive / DOA - Quincy, IL *FLORIDA / FLORIDA - Florida. *Rainham Championship Wrestling Alliance / RCWA - Rainham, Essex, UK *Anything Goes Wrestling / AGW - United Kingdom. *Inner City Wrestling Syndicate / ICWS - Australia. *War Zone Wrestling Alliance / WZWA - Perth, Western Australia. *ISUXDIX / ISUXDIX - Canada *High Risk Wrestling Federation / HRWF - Des Moines, IA * Cottage Hills Wrestling Alliance / CHWA - Cottage HIlls, IL. Hall of Fame 2009 Tek 2010 Marcus Centofante, Paul Kunkle, Lee Andrews, Shooter, Mark Martel, The Prodigy 2011 Hybrid, Big Dan Winant, Synn, Anarchy Andy, Kris Fenix, Focalin 2012 The Awakening (Robby Roberts / Joe Randa / Phoenix / Sic Ric / Bsnow / Devin Bliss / Shooter), Mike Wyld, Omega, Dark Ice, Acejack, Rigor Mortis Championships Defunct Championships *GBYWN World Strong Style Championship *GBYWN North American Championship *GBYWN North American X-Division Championship *GBYWN Mid-West Championship *GBYWN Great Lakes Championship *GBYWN Great Lakes Tag Team Championship *GBYWN Mid-Atlantic Championship See Also *National Backyard Wrestling Alliance *BYW Rulz *Spot Monkey *Battle Born Wrestling *Breakfall *List Of Backyard Wrestling Communities External Links GBYWN Forum